


Alone

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Monster - Freeform, Tord being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn't have friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Tord pulled out the syringe, turning to his friend, passed out in the passenger seat of his car. How coincidental that Tom had asked for a ride today? Tom, the idiot, got blind drunk and needed a ride. He just sort of passed out in the car. New orders from the Red Leader told him to test out monster DNA on someone not in the Army. They wanted to use it for soldiers, to make them stronger, to make them able to kill whole groups of people with ease, though, they didn't know if this DNA would have bad side effects on people, or not work at all.   
He was told that if the DNA worked, and turned whoever he tested it on into a monster, he would have to kill them. Tord didn't care really, he had never liked Tom.  
What a lonely git he was. The only reason Tord and Tom had stayed 'friends' was because Tom didn't have anyone else, and Tord really had fun messing with the guy. Tom was so desperate for friends, he just stayed with Tord, even though Tord treated him like shit. The two really just didn't like eachother, but as long as Tom didn't have any other friends, they'd stay as 'friends'.

Well, that was actually probably going to change soon, since if the monster DNA worked, he'd have to murder his friend.  
He was almost sure that it'd work too, since the Red Army hardly ever made mistakes.  
"Farewell, Thomas." Tord spoke softly, rolling up the man's sleeve, and injecting the DNA into his veins..  
Tord pulled out his gun, ready to shoot if anything happened.

Tom thrashed around for a second, making pained yelping noises.  
Tord's eyes widened a little, his finger going over the trigger..  
But Tom stopped.   
Tord raised an eyebrow, setting down the gun. He shook Tom slightly.  
"Thomas..??" 

Tom didn't wake up at first, but a few minutes, his eyes shot open, looking around quickly.  
"Wh..? H..Huh..??"

Tord almost gasped at what he saw.

Tom's once beautifully green, sparkly eyes, filled with life, were now.. Black. Dead black. They showed no sign of life, they were just dark, cold.  
They were even darker than Tord's black coat, and really, his coat was very dark.

"What.. What happened..?? My head fucking hurts.. Everything is fuzzy-.." Tom narrowed his eyes, glancing at Tord. "You better not have done anything to me, you fucking commie.. if you did, i swear to god.."

Tord blinked and shook his head.  
"Shut up, Jehovah's witness." Tord seethed. "I didn't do anything to you, you were drunk, thats probably why your head hurts, same thing with the vision. Dont go around pointing fingers. Just because we're not.. The best of friends.. Doesn't mean I'd do anything to you. Why would I? You're not worth the time and effort." 

Tom's cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment.  
"Yeah, well.. Why are we pulled off to the side of the road? Why am i not home??" Tom asked.

"You fucking passed out, what was I supposed to do, keep driving like its nothing??" Tord snapped.

That shut Tom up. He looked down at his lap.  
"Take me home.." He mumbled.

"Whats the magic word?~" 

"Please."

"Okay. Fine, I'll take you home." Tord started up the car again, and started to drive Tom home. Tord internally sighed. Tom was going to realize something was up as soon as he saw his reflection..  
Tord just hoped Tom was stupid enough to not put two and two together to realize that he actually HAD done something.

About 10 or so minutes later, Tord pulled up into Tom's driveway. Tom gave a little wave of thanks.  
"Sorry for false accusations." He mumbled, before opening the car door, climbing out and walking to his front door.

Tord sighed softly, shutting the door. He felt.. A twinge of guilt. They weren't false accusations.  
Tord began to drive off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the FUCK?!?" Tom yelled from his bathroom, staring into the mirror.  
He put his hands up to his eyes. Was this real?? It couldn't be real..  
Why the fuck were his eyes black??  
"GOD DAMMIT!!" Tom slammed his fist down on the counter.

The blow from his fist to the surface actually made a crack on the counter top.   
Tom was too angry to even notice.  
"That commie BASTARD!!! I HATE HIM!!" Tom screamed.  
He felt a sudden sharp pain through his back and hands.  
Tom let out a yelp of pain, quickly looking down at his hand.  
It was beginning to turn a purple color, his nails turning sharped.  
Tom widened his eyes, backing up and slamming into the wall.  
That only sent another jolt of pain up his spine.  
Tom whimpered, sliding down the wall. He felt tears begin to fill up his eyes.  
He tried taking deep breaths, trying to calm down..  
That eased the pain up, a lot. He glanced down at his hands.

They looked like they had before, just normal.  
Tom let out a sigh of relief. He thought that maybe everything that just happened was a figment of his imagination.  
Maybe this was happening since he had gotten drunk before..  
Though, did that explain his eyes?  
Whatever. There was nothing he could do now. At least he had eyes to match his personality now. Cold, dark, dead.  
His previous eyes had never matched his personality. He was never a bright and happy person, though his old green eyes tried to tell people otherwise.

Maybe he should just try to get sleep.. He did have school in the morning, and it was sort of late.  
Tom shakily stood up, taking one last glance at his eyes in the mirror, shuddering.

He walked out of the bathroom, and to his room, taking off his shoes, shirt and pants, and climbed into his bed.  
How was he going to explain his eyes..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years had passed since his eyes first were.. black. He had no friends, not even Tord. Tord hadn't spoken to him ever since that car-drunk incident. He felt so alone..

He didn't have anything in his life that he liked anymore. He would drink, cut, and sometimes he'd even starve himself.  
Either nobody talked to him, or people bullied him for how he looked.  
He had become such a pessimistic person. He knew everyone hated him, and he'd come to terms that he would never have any friends.  
He was really ready to just end it all. Kill himself. He was planning on doing it in a few days.  
He was ready that is, until one day during lunch..

"Heya, stranger!" Said a happy, bright voice. 

Tom frowned a little, looking up to see who was talking to him.

There was a guy with bright fluffy orange hair, and bright, happy green eyes. He had freckles, and wore a purple hoodie, and a green overcoat.  
"I'm Matt and this is Edd!! What's your name? And, also, why are you sitting here alone??" He asked.

Behind him was standing a guy with short brown hair, and chocolaty brown eyes, filled with joy and a bit of mischief.  
He wore a green hoodie. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Uh.. I.. My name's Tom.." Tom mumbled. "And.. I'm.. sitting here alone because.. I dont have any friends.."

Matt gasped.  
"What??? How could you not have any friends??" Matt quickly sat next to him at the lunch table.  
"You already look so cool, and ive barely even met you!!"

Tom raised an eyebrow.  
"Um.. Thanks..? I.." Tom didn't really know how to take compliments since he never really got them anymore.

"And wow!! I've never met someone with black eyes before!! How did that happen??" Matt asked.

"Ahh.. um.. I don't really know.. I just.. I used to have a friend named Tord.. I think he did something to me but I never really found out.. He stopped talking to me after the day that this happened, so.." He pointed at his eyes.

Matt blinked.  
"..Oh..!! Well.. Me and Edd would be happy to be your friend!!" Matt smiled. "Right, Edd??" Matt turned to the green hooded one.

Edd looked up.  
"Hm? Oh, of course!" He smiled, also walking up to sit next to Tom as well.

Tom glanced at the two.  
And for the first time in so long, he smiled happily.

He had friends.


End file.
